Hardcore
Punk Wiki – Großgenre Hardcore thumb|300px|MDC – ein Cover Hardcore ist ein eigenes großes Musikgenre, das sich bereits ab um 1980 aus dem Punk entwickelt hat und heute selber viele Subgenres hat. Hardcore ist die Alternative zum Metal bei harter Gitarrenmusik. Das Genre ist eigenständig und größer als Punk. Hardcore gilt auch als prinzipiell schneller, härter und technisch anspruchsvoller. → Aktuelle Hardcore-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. : → Siehe auch Crustcore, Grindcore Übersicht der Großgenres: Reggae – (Rock) – Hip-Hop Punk – (Metal) Grunge – Gothic – Hardcore __TOC__ Subgenres im Hardcore Es gibt jede Menge Subgenres im Hardcore, von Melodic über Skater bis zu Screamo oder New York Hardcore. Die wichtigen härteren Subgenres sind: West Coast Hardcore In Kalifornien ... Der frühe Hardore an der Westküste ... Black Flag und Dead Kennedys waren Vorläufer. Skater Hardcore ... Suicidal Tendencies ... Skater Hardcore war manchmal melodischer, in Kalifornien ist es eben sonniger, man ist am Strand ... das führte zum Melodic Hardcore mit alten Bands wie Bad Religion und Pennywise. Melodic Hardcore – Adolescents, Bad Religion, Descendents - Ignite, Pennywise, Rise Against East Coast Hardcore Der frühe Hardcore an der Ostküste ... Bad Brains waren Pioniere. D.C. Hardcore – Bad Brains ... mehr am Punk ... Minor Threat begründeten die Straight Edge-Haltung. Fugazi, ... Ging ab 1981 ab, Höhepunkt 1983. Später viel Emocore. In Boston ... Straight Edge, mehr so sophisticated stuff, in New York ... martialischer, Street Gang-style. New York Hardcore – Agnostic Front, Cro-Maks, Sick of It All, Madball ... mehr am Metal ... Weitere Subgenres Thrashcore – war ab Anfang der 1980er das bis dato härteste Genre im Hardcore. Noch krasser wurde es danach mit Powerviolence und Grindcore. Mitte der 1980er entwickelten Thrashcore-Bands den Crossover (mit Thrash Metal). Powerviolence – um 1990, geht in Richtung Crustcore und Grindcore. Sehr interessant also. Geht auf Infest aus ... zurück. Man Is the Bastard, Capitalist Casualities, No Comment, Spazz, Assück und Crossed Out. Misch-Genres mit Metal Hardcore hat immer wieder mit Subgenres aus dem noch größeren Genre Metal neue Subgenres hervorgebracht, die dann meist dem Metal hinzugefügt wurden. Crossover – entstanden ab Mitte der 1980er, als Vereinigung von Hardcore mit Thrash Metal. Die ersten Crossover-Bands Mitte der 1980er waren D.R.I., S.O.D., M.O.D. Nicht so hart aber auch wichtig waren die Suicidal Tendencies. Grindcore – entstanden parallel zum Death Metal, als Vereinigung von Hardcore mit Death Metal. Die ersten bekannteren Grindcore-Bands Ende der 1980er waren Heresy, Napalm Death, Sore Throat, Carcass, ... Sludge Metal – (dt.: Schlamm Metal) entstanden in den feuchtschwülen Südstaaten der USA, als Vereinigung von Hardcore mit Doom Metal, oft angereichert mit rockigen Einflüssen wie Blues, Stoner, Grunge oder Noise. Der Sound ist eher schleppend und düster, der Gesang ist oft hart geshoutet. Er wurde insbesondere in New Orleans entwickelt. Metalcore – (würg) - Vereinigung von Hardcore und Melodic Death Metal - und extrem modischem Kommerz, was Klamotten, Konsum und Stylen angeht. Geschichte des Hardcore Hardcore entwickelte sich ab etwa 1980 aus dem noch frischen Punk und einer weiter verbreiteten Metal-Basis. Die Kids nahmen die Beherrschung ihrer Instrumente und mixten sie mit revolutionären Ideen im weiteren Sinne (Fuck Eltern, War, Society, ... !). Zwischendurch gab es immer wieder kommerziell erfolgreiche Subgenres, aber neue Entwicklungen kamen immer aus dem Untegrund. Heute steht der Hardcore ein wenig im Schatten des kommerzielleren Metalcore, vielleicht braucht es neue Fan-Mags und weniger FB-Shit. Die Anfänge Um 1980 gab es in den USA fünf Bands, die den Hardcore maßgeblich entwickelt haben. In der Nähe von Los Angeles gab es Black Flag (mit Henry Rollins, Debüt 1981). In Los Angeles gab es die Angry Samoans (Debüt 1980). In San Francisco gab es die Dead Kennedys (Debüt 1981). In New York gab es die Bad Brains (Debüt 1982). In Washington D.C. gab es Minor Threat (Debüt 1981). Wegen der stark ausgeprägten DIY-Haltung gründeten z.B. Black Flag ihr eigenes Plattenlabel SST Records, Minor Threat hatten Dischord, SSD aus Boston gründeten X-Claim Records. *'American Hardcore' - (englisch, 1h 40 min) - Super-Doku In England blieb man zu der Zeit eher beim Punk und entwickelte aus dem härteren Streetpunk und Anarcho Punk den ebenfalls hart, geil und schnellen D-Beat und später Crustcore. In New York bildete sich schon Anfang der 1980er der New York Hardcore, der einiges vom Stil des Punk weglässt und mehr auf Macho und Tough Guy und Unity macht. Musikalisch werden Einflüsse vom New Yorker Underground-Metal eingebaut. Die Helden sind Agnostic Front (Debüt 1984), Cro-Mags (Debüt 1986), Sick of It All (Debüt 1987). (... Slapshot Boston ? - Black Flag, SSD, 7 Seconds, Negative Approach, Bad Brains, Gouvernment Issue, State of Alert, TSOL, Dead Kennedys, The Misfits, Hüsker Dü, Jerry´s Kids, Gang Green, Big Boys, The Dicks, Circle Jirks) Hardcore in den 1990ern ... Hardcore im 21. Jahrhundert Heute gibt es die ganzen Subgenres von oben ... Einige aktuelle Alben werden hier vorgestellt ! Wichtige Hardcore-Bands Die Menge an Hardcore-Bands ist uferlos, da Hardcore seit Jahrzehnten auf der ganzen Welt Teil der Jugendkultur ist und es viele neue Wellen und Strömungen gab. Außerdem haben sich verschiedene Stile immer neu befruchtet, was etwas herausragendes ist (erzähl das mal nem Religiösen, nem Bürokraten oder nem Techniker). Hier kommen die ersten wichtigen Bands alphabetisch: Agnostic Front – aus New York?, USA, gegründet 1982?, Debüt 1984 - Die Chefs des New York Hardcore, über die Jahrzehnte gesehen. Cryptic Slaughter - aus Santa Monica, Kalifornien, USA, gegründet 1984, Debüt 1986 - extremer Hardcore zwischen Thrashcore und Proto-Grindcore . D.R.I. – aus Houston, Texas, USA, gegründet 1982, Debüt 1983 - haben am Anfang Thrashcore gemacht und später Crossover. Helmet – aus ..., USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 19xx - die haben auch wunderbare Gesangsmelodien dabei, ohne gleich schlager zu werden. Madball – aus New York?, USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 19xx - verwandt mit den Agnostics (s.o.) sind sie gleich die Nummer Zwei in der Stene, und mit Hatebreed (s.u.) rulen sie eigentlich das Business. (?) MDC – aus Austin, Texas, USA, gegründet 1979, Debütalbum 1982 - an der Grenze zum Anarcho Punk, gegen Konzerne und für Tierrechte. Sick of It All – aus New York?, USA, gegründet 19xx, Debüt 1987 - die große alte Alternative zu Agnostic Front, nicht so schlecht gelaunt und prolig. Suicidal Tendencies – aus Venice Beach, Kalifornien, USA, gegründet 1981/82, Debüt 1983 - auch mit super Gesangsmelodien, haben am Anfang coolen Skate Hardcore gemacht und später Crossover. The Accüsed – aus Oak Harbor, Washington, USA, gegründet 1981, Debüt 1985 - extremer Hardcore, richtung Grindcore. Aktuelle Hardcore-Bands Hardcore ist heute immer noch besonders im Underground großartig, was ihn mit dem Punk verbindet. Hardcore-Bands mit Plattenvertrag sind selten. Neben melodischen Bands, die eigentlich Pop-Rock machen gibt es hauptsächlich Bands zwischen aggressivem New York Hardcore und dem Gejammer der Metalcorler. Hatebreed – Terror – Walls of Jericho – Wichtige Hardcore-Alben ... nach Datum ... → Aktuelle Hardcore-Alben gibt es im RH-Inspirations Wiki. Suicidal Tendencies – ... – 199x The Accüsed – Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'Metal Wikia' – (deutsch) - mehr bei den Kollegen *Punk Wiki – (englisch) - bei den Kollegen, nur ein kleiner Absatz Kategorie:Benachbartes Genre